The present invention relates to graphically displaying data fields, and is more particularly directed to creating a graph through the use of an improved user interface containing icons representing data fields, drop areas, and enhanced user feedback.
Spreadsheet programs are a useful tool in performing computational tasks such as keeping household budgets, work schedules, tracking bank accounts, maintaining inventories, and so on. As the use of personal computers within the home and business environments becomes more common, so too does the use of the spreadsheet program. The versatility of spreadsheet applications and the ease with which they are adapted to various tasks has resulted in their widespread use. With ongoing advances in the speed and capabilities of personal computers, enhanced features have been developed for spreadsheet programs.
Most spreadsheet and data management programs allow a user to create a graph of data points organized into data fields. Typically, a table displaying the interrelationships between various data fields must first be created. Next, the chart or graph is created, using this table as its basis. This necessitates first creating the table from the spreadsheet data, and then mapping the table to the chart. This method adds an additional level of abstraction to the chart creation process, leading to both increased modeling time on the part of the user and additional user confusion as the intermediate step is confronted. Thus, there is a need for a method of graphically displaying data fields that minimizes user input time and confusion.
Further, the traditional method for creating a chart often leads to graphing irregularities as the underlying data is modified, in part due to the additional level of abstraction between the data and the chart. Oftentimes, this renders the resulting chart unreadable. Therefore, there is also a need for a method of creating a graph from that allows a user to directly manipulate data fields on the graph itself, rather than relying on abstracting the data from an underlying table.
Most data management and manipulation programs give minimal feedback when a user is creating a graph of a set of data fields. This often leads to confusion on the part of a user as to the consequences of his actions, and may further lead to user error in graphing data fields. Thus, there is a further need for enhanced user feedback when creating a graphical display of data fields.
The invention is a system and a method for graphically displaying data by creating a graph with the use of a graphical user interface (GUI) containing icons representing data fields, drop areas displayed on the surface of a graph template, and enhanced user feedback. The invention allows a user to drag and drop data fields within a graph template containing several drop areas. A user may drag icons indicating various fields, or categories of data, directly onto these drop areas. As data fields are dropped on the various drop areas, the data is automatically charted on the graphical display. Further, as data fields are dropped in series or category drop areas, the axes of the graph template are automatically updated to reflect the new series or category fields. These drop areas change size and position depending on the type of graph being constructed. This keeps the drop area next to the axis on which the data field""s items would be placed. Additionally, the graph template may be changed at any time during or after the graph creation process, thus allowing a user to alter the graphical display at will.
To enhance user feedback, text watermarks are visible within the drop areas. These watermarks indicate what types of fields should be dropped in each drop zone. For example, the series drop zone watermark reads: xe2x80x9cDrop More Series Fields Here.xe2x80x9d This allows a user to easily and quickly comprehend the purpose of each drop area, as well as what effect will occur when dropping a specific data field into a specific drop area.
To further enhance user feedback, a variety of cursors are employed. The cursor changes shape depending on its current position in the graph template. As the cursor passes across a drop area, it changes shape to resemble the layout of the graph template. Additionally, the portion of the template corresponding to the drop area over which the cursor hovers is shaded. Thus, a user will know which drop area is underneath the cursor simply by looking at the cursor shape and coloring.
Finally, a user of the invention may easily reorder fields within an axis. The user simply clicks on the field he desires to move and drags the field to its new position. As a user interface enhancement, the cursor changes to an I-bar shape as the field is moved, thus showing a user exactly where the field will be placed if dropped. This allows a user to easily determine precise field placement when reordering fields along an axis.